MARIO TENNIS: THE SYMPHONY OF THE RAQUET
by haloftw
Summary: MARIO AND LUIGI PLAY TENNIS WHEN THINGS SUDDENLY HEAT UP AS PEACH AND DAISY COME! THINGS WILL GET PERSONAL!


MARIO TENNIS- THE SYMPHONY OF THE RAQUET

BY TWISTED SOUL BLADE OF DESTINY

AND

XXX0BLOODGULCHPLAYA56740XXX

ONE DAY MARIO WAS PLAYING THE TENNIS MATCH WITH HIS BROTHER LUIGI. LUIGI SAID TO MAIR "HEY MARIO I BEAT ANYONE ANYDAY HE SAID TO MARIO. MARIO SAID "DOES THAT INCLUDES ME? AND LUIGI YES UH HUH. SO MARIO AND LUIGI TENNIS GAME. PEACH CAME TO WATCH AND THEN SHE DAISY CAME TOO. DAISY SAID PEACH I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING WHAT SAID DAISY THEN PEACH AND DAISY BOTH SAID AT THE SAME TIME I LOVE YOU AND THEN THEY LAUGHED AND THEN THE ICE WAS BROKEN AND THEY STARTED MAKING OUT.

MEAN WHILE MARIO AND LUIGI WAS STILL BATTLING LUIGI IN TENNIS. MARIO HIT THE BALL AND THEN YOSHI CAME IN HIS MARIO KART HE SIAD ILL HALP YOU OUT LUIGI AND THEN LUIGI SAID OK AND THEN MARIO HIT THE BALL TOWARDS LUIGI AND LUIGI DIDN'T HIT IT BACK BECAUSE YOSHI ALREADY DID HITTED IT BACK.

THISES BALL WAS HIT NOT HARD BECAUSE YOSHI IS NOT GOOD AT HITTING BALLS HARD. MARIO WENT TO HIT THE BALL AND HE SAID

"THIS TIME ITS PERSONAL."

MEEN WHILE PEACH AND DAISY WERE USING THE TENNIS RACKETS AS PENIS WHILE THEY WAS MAKING THE LOVES. THEY WENT TO THE SIDE OF THE ROAD AND SAW THAT THERE WAS 15 MILES TO THE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE SHACK.

THEY STARTED SINGING A SONG OR SOMETHING TAT THEY HERD ON THE RADIO. THEN MARIO AND YOSHI KEPT PLAYING TENNIS WIL LUIGI WAS SPYED ON PEACH AND PRINCESS DAISY AND PRINCESS PEACH. ALSO DONKEY KONG WAS THERE AND HE USEED A GORILLA PUNCH ON DAISY AND PEACH TO MAKE THEM FEEAL GOODER WHILE THEY DID SOME SEX OR SOEMTHING. WHILE PEACH WAS DOING IT SHE STGARTED SAYING "MARIO MARIO AND DAISY GOT ANGRY BECAUSE SHE WANTED MARIO TOO! MEAN WHILE THEN THE BOSS CAME AND THEY ALL HAD TO PUT THEIR DIFFRERENSCES ASIDE. THE BOSS WAS BIG OVER 10 FEET TALL. MARIO SAID THE BIGGER THEY ARE THE HARD THEY FELL. THEN THEY ALL HIT BALLS AT THAT THING AND THEN THE FELL DOWN.

THE BOSS SHOTTED BALL THING AND MARIO HIT BALL BLACK AT BIRGHT GLOWWY SPOT AND IT HIT THE BOSS IS THE WEAK SPOT. THEY DID IT TWO MORE TIMES AND IT EXPLODED AND THEN DR. WILY CAME OUT AND THEN PROTOMAN CHALLENGED THEM TO A TENNIS MATCH. DR.WILLY WOULD BE PARTNER OF DOUBLE TENNIS AND AND THEY HIT THE BALLY TO MARIO. MARIO HIT THE BALL AND IT WENT FAST AND DR.WILY SAID "SUGAR WERE GOIAN DOWN."

SOON ALL THE MEGAMANS CAME OUT AND THEY ALL DID A DANCE BECAUSE DR WILY HAD MADE THEM BE BOSSES AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN WANT THAT BECAUSE THEY WERE GOOD AT HEARTS. THEN PEACH AND DAISY SAID TO THEM "DO YOU WANT SOME PEACH AND DAISY WITH THAT AND THEN ALL THE MEGAMANS SAID 'YEA WE DO SO THEN THEY ALL HAD BUTSEX.

MEAN WHILE MARIO AND LUIGI GOT JEALUS BECAUSE THEY WANTED BUTSECKS BUT THEY DIDN'T GET ANY BECAUSE THE MEGAMANS WER TAKIGN IT ALL UP. SO THEN THYE DID SOME GAY SEX BUT THEY DIDN'T LIKE IT SO THEN KING KOOPA CAM AND SAID YOUR GBAY MARIO AND THEN EVERYONE LAFFED BECAUSE IT WAS TRUE.

MEANWHILE MASTER CHIEF CAME AND THEN HE HAD BUT SEX WITH DAISY AND PEACH AT THE SAME TIME.

CORTANA FELT BETRAYED SO SHE WENT AND HACKT INTO MEGAMANS PROGARMS AND THEN SHE FOUND HIS ARROUSAL FILE AND STARTED PLAYING WITH HIS FILED. MEGAMEN STARTED TO FEEL THE AROUSEDED AND HE STATED BEEPING AND BOOPING IN APPROVAL OF THE STIMLUATING. YOSHI LAID AN EGG AND DUE TO HIS MASTERBARTING OF WATCHING THE SITUATION.

MEAN WHILE THERE WAS SOME OF THE MONSTERS FROM DELFINO ISLAND AND THEY WERE WATCHING IT TOO. THE SQUIRTED OIL AND GOOOPS OVER EVERYONE AND THAT MADE THEM FEEL MORE DIRTY AND THEY STARTED TO GET MORE ARROUSED THEN EVAR BEFORE. MARIO JUMPED ON YOSHIS BACK AND THEN THEY STARTED RIDING AROUND AND YOSHI LICKED EVERYONE IN SITE WITH HIS LONG AND EROTIC TONG. THEN ALSO LNINK AND ZELDA CAME WITH THE OCARANA AND LINK TRIED TO HAVE A BONER WITH THE OCCARANA BUT IT WAS A LITTLE TO SMALL SO HE AND ZELDA AND EPONA MADE A TRIPLE ALLIANCE AND THEN THEY HAD SOME SEX TOO.

MEAN WHILE PEACH TOOK OFF HER MASK ASND WAS REVELADEJD AS SMAUS AREN. THEN MASTER CHEIFFE TOOK OFFED HER MASK AND WAS A GIRL, THEY HAD THE SECKS WHILE EPONA MOUNTED YOSHI. THIS WAS TRUE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT SIENCE EPONA IS USUALLY MOUNTED. LINK AND DAISY HOOKED UP WHILE MARIO AND ZELDA HOOKED UP.

MEAN WHILE THE NEXST DAY MANY STORKS WERE FLYING OVER YOSHIS ISLAND AND KAMEK THE MAGIGKOOPA ATTAKCED THEM AND ALL THESE BABIES WERE LEFT ALONE ON YOSHIS ISLAND AND THE YOSHIS HAD TO BRIGN THEM TO SAFETY.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
